Appetence
I was still starving as I sat in the corner of my soft, white room gnawing on my fingers. I was at the muscle of my finger, flinching in pleasure as I could feel the sting of my teeth dig into the tender meat. Blood covered my shirt and face, but I didn't mind. It was so delightful. I licked the warm, succulent blood dripping off of my finger with a slurp, feeling my rough tongue run across the inside of my finger. That made me long for more meat. I took another small bite and jumped, obviously hitting a nerve in my finger. I had that happen so many times that it felt satisfying. But not satisfying enough. I wanted more. Taking a strong bite, I cut my nerve in half with my front teeth. I felt immense pleasuring pain as I stared at my accomplishment. Smiling widely, I licked the blood off of my lips and savored the taste. A loud click of my door made me snap my head to that direction. The white-coated man stood at my door in shock. I slowly smiled as I stared at his body. The man had a perfect figure, and it made me hungry. He seemed to be very meaty. That thought made me smile wider and my fingers curled in delight. He must taste fantastic. The image of me eating the man came into my mind. He looked extremely meaty and was covered in blood. I had his chest ripped open in the thought, showing all of his organs. His exposed heart beat extremely fast as he screamed, his lungs shrunk and expanded, and I was there to experience it. He tasted like the most wonderful human I have ever eaten, and I enjoyed every moment of it, slashing through his insides with my sharp fingernails and chewing his thick interior. That man shall fulfill my fantasies. "Dr. Pearson! 4B3 needs immediate help!" The man interrupted my thought. I smiled in playful adoration as I stood up, gazing at the man's body. My mind was stuck on the man's meat quantity. I couldn't help myself. I lunged at the man, but before I could bite into his tasty skin he sprayed a liquid at me that made my eyes and the deep cuts on my face burn. I smiled in complete enjoyment. This man just made this more pleasurable. I nailed the man down to the ground, searching for the man's face through the blur that covered my eyes. I soon felt his chest, running my finger slowly up to his throat. I smiled as he screamed in fear, and I soon stabbed his throat with my nails. I dug my fingers through his cartilage and took his vocal cords out with a thrilling rip. I could see through the blur of my vision that blood leaked out of his mouth and neck, gushing vivid red blood. I grinned widely as I dragged my bitten finger across the trail of blood, putting my finger directly into my mouth. He was delicious. I dove my face into the neck of the man and ate him. I chewed him until I hit his neck bone, but before I could put my finger behind it and rip the skin next to it out, strong arms lifted me and I was soon tied with strong rope. I snared and growled at the people holding me. They ignored my anger and put a guard over my slippery, bloody mouth. I still fought, but I could hardly move. And I was still hungry for more. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness